


深海之下

by HailCanineteeth



Category: GOT7 Markson, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailCanineteeth/pseuds/HailCanineteeth
Summary: 遥远的童话里有一条美丽的人鱼
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	深海之下

《Under the Sea》

文/背心儿

赛文国靠海，虽不是国富民强，但好在有一位明君和众多贤臣，自建国以来几百年，一直保持稳步前进。国民信仰伟大的海神，他们相信海洋蕴藏着无穷的力量与生机，因为国土面积有限且土壤贫瘠，所以海洋是赛文国赖以生存的源泉。

赛文国的王子是在掌声与祝福中出生的。王后怀孕时，拥有法力的国师给这位尚未出世的孩子占卜，说他是能海神赐给赛文国并能将全国带进新纪元的神选之子。国王和王后怀着敬畏与期待，召集全国能人贤士陪伴在这位王子身边，只盼着他有一天能带领赛文国走向富强。王子在七岁那年才拥有正式的名字，那是国师钻研许久在得到海神的指引后取的名字——森尼。

这是一个与海洋没有丝毫关联的名字，不似以前任何一位国王那样，名字或名号里带着水。国师解释说，赛文国的新纪元是征服目前比他们强大很多的邻国——高奇国，他们拥有宽广而肥沃的土地，密林里有开采不尽的矿物和资源。森字由三个木组成，代表了广阔的森林，尼取自泥土的谐音，意在能喂养人民的肥沃土壤。大学士说这是他听过最有学识和涵义最为丰富的名字，于是国民更加珍惜这位王子了。

森尼王子不负众望成长得很好，他勇敢诚实，学识丰富，善良可爱，当然他的外表在举国上下也是一流出众。有些八卦的大学士总在课程结束后调侃他，“不知哪家优秀又美丽的淑女才能与您般配” ，也不顾羞涩的王子红了耳根。

赛文国每一位国民无论男女的成年礼都要禁受海神的考验，他们会在17岁这天在神庙里，在全民的目光洗礼下在水里待满73秒。因为靠海每一个孩子都得学会游泳，他们才能和海洋共生共存，得到海神的祝福而不是被夺走生命。

王子的成年礼自然是隆重而宏伟的，这既是一项国事也是对未来国王的一次检验。森尼王子一大早就被嬷嬷叫醒开始梳洗整理，侍女给他系好礼袍的最后一条领带时他还困得小鸡啄米似的不停点头，所幸是王后亲手烘烤的丝绒起司蛋糕叫醒了小王子的味蕾，那是王后制服他的不二法宝，从小时候起就是。 

“森呐，你今天就满十七了” ，王后把蛋糕喂给撒娇抱着自己的小王子，这是令她骄傲无比的儿子，从刚冒出两颗白花花的兔牙，到如今眉眼坚毅又漂亮，她慈爱地抚摸王子挺翘的鼻尖和年轻的脸颊。才不到十七就赢得了全国国民的认可和爱戴，他在不同的领域崭露头角，毫无疑问森尼以后一定会是一位比他的父亲更为出色的贤明君主。王后不禁感叹到，“可是母亲希望你永远不用长大”

小王子吞下最后一口蛋糕，抱着王后的双臂收紧，轻轻地把自己靠在母亲日益塌陷的双肩，那是令他永远心安的味道，熟悉而温暖。“母亲，你会永远拥有我，我在您这里不会长大的” 

王子的成年礼比平民的多了不止七倍的繁文缛节，好不容易国师才念完祭词，无非就是祈求海神庇护和国泰民安之类的。小王子在万众瞩目中深呼一口气整个人沉进了圣坛里。王后紧紧地握住国王的手，哪怕知道对于从小水性很好的儿子来说并不是什么试炼，她都忍不住做出了一个母亲的正常反应。 

水仿佛隔绝了一切，森尼的五息在他数够绝对不止73秒后站起来的那个瞬间回到身体里。他看见圣坛对面躺在血泊里的国王和王后——他可怜的双亲胸口插着弩箭，那是只有高奇国才使用木头和羽翎制成的弓箭。

他甚至没来得及摸摸他们被鲜血溅满的脸庞，在他哭喊之前国师拉着他逃跑。这是一场蓄谋已久的叛国。

森尼听不见任何声音，他的耳朵里只剩下母亲的哽咽和呼啸而过的风声，他丝毫感觉不到周围刀剑乱舞，更看不见血流成河的宮墙。 

国师把他送到了城堡西南角下一个秘密的洞口，那里停泊着一只小小的独木舟。

“你是赛文国最后的希望，森尼，不要因为失去父母一蹶不振。你记住，你是海神选出来的天命之子，你会带领我们走向新纪元” ，国师施展最后的法力驱动小舟——在逃跑的时候为了给王子开路他的腹部中了一箭。

国师轻轻抚开他额前的碎发，法力封印了他的意识。伤心欲绝的小王子陷入沉睡，思绪随着水流和船只游荡到那个母亲做好蛋糕等他和父亲下朝后回到寝殿品尝的甜美梦里。 

他梦见父亲在朝会上教他与众臣商讨国事，他一遍遍地观察每一位大堂里的人，只有位高权重的人有如此大的能力策划这次叛变，森尼回想自己每一次与高奇国的交锋。

一只温热的手掌附上他的脸庞，“母亲！”，在意识醒过来之前他紧紧抓住那只手。森尼被眼前金色的瞳仁吓了一跳，自然不会是母亲。他有些无礼地放开了那只奇怪的手掌，警觉地坐起然后后退。一个陌生人立在舟前盯着自己，尽管对方什么也没做，但他今天已经受够了太多的惊吓。

僵持了一会儿。森尼唯一能够确认的是面前这个，姑且称之为人的家伙对自己没有敌意，甚至还有点好奇。他在打量自己，大概是第一次见到与自己不太一样的生物。

他拥有人类的脸庞，耳廓的部分却像鱼的耳鳍，由金色的坚硬鳍刺作为支撑，连接部分是透明的——姑且称之为皮肤。那头极浅的金发在绿林里甚是显眼，小王子在反应过来对方赤裸上身的时候着实有些害羞，尽管他从平坦的胸部确认了性别，但突然涌上来的道德观念让他移开了同样打量对方的目光。那人的手搭在船的边缘，看不见下半身。

“那个，我叫森尼，我是赛文国的王子”，讲到这里他突然语气下跌，“不，我已经不再是王子了，我失去了母亲和父亲，还有我的国家”，他也意识到对方可能并不清楚那场战乱，于是他结束了自己的介绍，“请问一下你叫什么名字”

对方歪了歪脑袋，那个动作大概是表示疑惑，但并没有回答他的问题。“原来你不会说话”，森尼觉得这也许是个跟自己一样的可怜孩子，这不自觉让他心里放下对他的防备。于是他向那个人靠近了一点点，就一点儿。

他把自己右手在尚且还算干净的袍子上擦了擦以表敬意，然后伸出去准备与对方礼貌地打个招呼。其实森尼心里有点害怕，那个人的手与自己的不太相同，手指纤细，指尖被长长的金色尖指甲覆盖，与近年来宫廷里流行染色的长指甲不一样，比起装饰更像利器。

“哦！”，森尼尽力没让自己的尖叫跑出嗓子眼儿。那个人吻了他的掌心——也许对方懂得了他的示好，但他们这儿的礼仪可能与森尼从大学士那里学到的不太一样。有点痒，但他的嘴唇柔软得像母亲做的丝绒起司蛋糕，想到这儿森尼终于控制不住自己哭了出来。

那个人对他的好奇更多了，他伸出尖利的“爪子”试图抓住从森尼脸颊滑下来的泪水，可他怎么也抓不住，于是他用手肘撑起自己靠近。谢天谢地他的舌头上没有可怕的尖刺——他直接过来舔森尼挂在睫毛的泪珠，否则小王子的眼睛大概是要毁了。

森尼吓呆了，他看见水里摆动的那条金色的，鱼尾，那个人没有和自己一样的分开的双腿，而是一条尾巴。他借助鱼尾在水里摆动保持平衡，所以刚刚他才能自由地伸出爪子而不靠手肘的力量撑起自己。

他的上半身是人，下半身是鱼。“人鱼”，森尼自作主张给这个新奇的生物下了一个直白简洁的定义。他身上很干净，也没有鱼腥味，起码刚刚靠近时森尼并没有闻到味道。所以可能他人类的特征是大于鱼的。人鱼并不是要伤害他，大概只是没有见过人类和人类的眼泪。

人鱼咂咂嘴，是和海水一样的咸味。他欢快地摆动水里的尾巴，船身也微微有点晃动。森尼才知道他不会讲话但是能发出声音，有点像海豚，但更接近于人类牙牙学语时的叫喊。

他目前唯一能依靠的就是这座小岛，这“只”人鱼看起来也懂得不多，约摸是暂时靠不上的。

森尼从小舟里环视周围。这是一片在水里长出来的密林，小舟随着水流和魔法的驱动被带到了这里，水草阻隔了继续前进的路，船头被奇怪的树木牢牢缠住。密林的尽头有一小片陆地，再远的地方就是礁石和一望无际的海洋。视线范围内没有任何赛文国的影子，这里大概是一片孤岛。

森尼站起来，他得穿过这片密林才能走到不远处的陆地。人鱼又发现了新的“玩具”，他分开的双腿。也对，所有的鱼类都没有腿，除了螃蟹和章鱼这些跟他们完全不一样的生物。

森尼索性脱掉鞋袜和捆绑袍子的细带，他蹲下来和人鱼的实现平齐，然后拉着人鱼的爪子摸了摸自己的小腿——之所以拉着他是害怕人鱼没有掌控好力度用指甲伤了自己。

“你摸，这个是腿，我们用来在地上走路的”，为了演示森尼伸出空着的左手用食指和中指在船檐上模拟“走路”，然后他又指着水里的人鱼鳞片在阳光下像金沙一样的鱼尾，“就像你的尾巴是在水里摆动那样”

人鱼笑得像个孩子，不知道他到底有没有懂，但他再没有用嘴唇去品尝稀罕的东西。

“你笑起来很好看，还有两颗小虎牙呢”

这片水上的树林横七竖八地构造方便他移动，他把宽大的袍子脱下来放在船上方便行动。“你看那里，”，森尼用手指向那片非常小的陆地，“我要去那里，如果你想跟着我的话，你可以从树林外围游过去，抱歉你不能上岸，但是你看那儿这么窄，你能看见我的”，他安抚似的摸摸人鱼的脸颊，小心地避开了他的耳鳍。

走之前他用水草把木舟牢牢落在一颗粗大的树上，那是他唯一能从这儿离开的工具。

这个岛真是小得可怜，礁石群吞没了它。站在最高的那块儿石头上面一眼就能把露出水面的部分看完，甚至还没有寝殿的一个房间大，谢天谢地在小岛的中央有一块儿凹陷的石板，里面盛满淡水，大概是老天爷对他的最后一点儿怜悯。

这里除了他和人鱼外没有任何活物——这也就意味着森尼只能吃海里的东西。他想起来刚刚走过来的时候，那片密林之下的水面偶尔游过几条小鱼。独木舟里有个袋子，里面装着火石和一把小刀。

森尼决定先在这里活下去。他没有资格沉沦，他还有很多事情要做，这里没有会泄密会叛国的人，只有自己和他的新朋友。他要保持镇定，让自己变得强大，现在他已经没有退路了，或者说他只能“曲线救国”。

人鱼不能上岸，但整个下午他都安静地——毕竟他不会说话——陪在森尼身边，当然他只能待在那片水林里。就在小王子第五次尝试捉鱼失败了以后，他有些气馁地坐在一棵树上，白花花的脚丫在水里胡搅。大概人鱼终于明白了他的目的，朝森尼绽放一个“看我的吧”的微笑讯号就一头扎进水里不见了。

小王子有些担心，后来又恍然大悟，他跟生在陆地长在陆地的自己不一样，海洋是他的家，何况他的本体是“鱼”呢，自己这莫名的担心根本就是多余的，人鱼说不定能在水里呼吸呢。

没一会儿，人鱼用尖利的虎牙叼着一条还在渗血的银色小鱼，手里还有一条更大的鱼，一脸开心地拿给森尼。他想表达善意，却有些粗鲁的直接塞进森尼的嘴里。

小王子把腥味浓郁的鱼儿从嘴里拿出来，他先是摸摸人鱼的脑袋表示感谢，在短短半天的相处里他终于发现了和人鱼的相处模式。人鱼应该从来没见过自己这样的人，以前也没有朋友，唯一的乐园就是这片水林，森尼的个头看起来也不像是水里那些可以一口被他咬死的小鱼——还好他没有把森尼归到食物范围之内。森尼觉得人鱼更像一个天真纯粹的孩子，他对自己的朋友展示所有的好奇与善意，他只是想让森尼陪他玩儿。

但是在填饱肚子前，森尼没有力气陪他玩闹。小王子用温柔的语气告诉人鱼，“在我们那儿吃鱼的话得先弄熟了，不然很容易拉肚子”，他尽力地给人鱼解释和比划，“虽然没有什么调料，但我保证我等会儿尽量做得好吃一点然后分给你，毕竟你才是大功臣呢”，森尼亲亲人鱼的鼻子表示奖励。每当他完成功课和得到国师的称赞时母亲以前也这样做。

人鱼没法儿上岸，他只能用上半身攀附在浅滩边的石头上，鱼尾在浪花里保持湿润，过一会儿热了他又在水里游一圈舒展那条巨大的鱼尾。他不喜欢森尼离开他的视线。刚才小王子去拣干枯的木枝，就一会儿没跟他说话他就像没吃到糖的小朋友一样发出哭叫的声音——尽管只是在喉咙里嘤嘤作响。

没有油盐，两条烤鱼却有他尝过的所有珍馐美食都没有的味道——那是死后重生的第一餐。

考虑到是人鱼抓住的鱼，森尼特意把更大的那条给了他，但很明显这位小朋友没有吃过熟食，他甚至没见过火，森尼生火的时候他眼睛都不眨一下，火苗在金色的瞳仁里跳动。幸好他不能上岸接近，否则肯定要用爪子去摸摸对他来说神奇异常的火焰了。

小王子贴心地想到了烤鱼会烫到人鱼，于是他先把鱼撕了一块下来放在手心里吹冷了才喂给人鱼，“好吃吧，但是很烫，你得像我这样”，他又撕了一块呼呼地吹风，“这样！不然会烫到你的”，人鱼很聪明，学什么都很快就能懂，他从森尼手里拿过一条鱼开始吹，然后喂到自己的嘴里。“就是这样，你真厉害”，森尼又亲亲他的鼻子，人鱼欢快地摆动水里的尾巴。

为了靠近人鱼，当然也考虑到吃饭得坐在一起的用餐礼仪，森尼把那块最靠近水面的礁石当做两人的餐桌。

夕阳染红了海平线，不时有几只成群结队的海鸟掠过天际。小王子拼命忍住自己不去想今天发生的一切，他要好好活下去，总有一天他要回去给父母亲报仇，他要把赛文国从坏人的手里夺回来，让人民免受苦难。而如今他孑然一身，没有力量，没有救援，他甚至不知道自己还可以相信谁。他需要耐心等待，养精蓄锐。

晒了一整天的太阳，沙子都暖烘烘的。森尼和人鱼并排躺在浅滩边。现在还没有涨潮，浪花只是懒懒地卷过来，打湿了小腿，还有鱼尾。

森尼抓起人鱼的一只手把玩，尖利的长指甲坚硬有力，这分明是能夺走生命利器。但森尼知道他不会伤害自己，这是因为处理鱼的时候他又学着自己小时候的教养嬷嬷那样，开始教育不太懂事的人鱼。

“你看，这是小刀”，森尼用刀刃在鱼肚子上划了一条口子，血液渗出来，“你的指甲”，他把人鱼的手放在自己的肚子上，“如果你这样对我做，我也会像鱼一样”，于是森尼倒下去，闭上眼睛不讲话就像那条挣扎了一会儿死去的鱼。半晌人鱼真的吓到了，他以为森尼真的死了，喉咙里又发出悲鸣的声音。

就在他快把森尼摇散架的时候，森尼跳起来，放下手里的东西，轻轻抱着人鱼，不知道他能不能懂，但是他知道自己的教学大概是成功了，“别怕，我没事”，他拍拍人鱼因为紧张而紧绷的背肌，“我没有死，我在这里呢”，他指着那条鱼，“如果你那样对我，我才会死的，但我知道你不会，所以你得收好自己的指甲，你懂吗”，人鱼看着他期待的目光似懂非懂地点点头，于是他又得到了一个拥抱。

他们只是安静地躺在空无一人的海滩上，仿佛穹顶之下只剩下森尼和人鱼，最后一缕阳光穿透水面照在人鱼金色的鱼尾上，像海神在他身上洒了一层揉碎的金沙。哪怕他纯真得像个无辜的小孩，那身匀称紧实的肌肉也没法让人忽略蕴藏的力量。他像一块未经雕琢的璞玉，没有经历过人世间肮脏的尔虞我诈，他拥有强过人类数倍的力量，内心却纯粹又干净。

夜幕降临，潮水逐渐涨上来。

“今天总算是过去了，真是糟糕”，森尼看着拿着小石头玩得起劲的人鱼，伸出手把他凌乱的金发拨到耳鳍之后，触感像柔韧的海草。人鱼完全不对他设防，他喜欢森尼的接触。

“我今天唯一的好事就是遇到你”

虽然他很想一直跟人鱼待在一起，但作为一个需要睡眠补充体力的正常人类，小王子需要找一个像样的地方躺下，海滩不是一个好主意，潮水会在后半夜把他淹死的。

于是他回到了独木舟上，人鱼也来到他身旁。这片树林仿佛把周围的水固定住了，不受潮水的影响，只是偶尔有几条调皮的小鱼在静谧的水面掀起涟漪。

森尼把袍子展开，然后倚靠在船身。所幸这里并不冷，夜风也只是温柔地掠过耳边。他还贴心地把木舟周围的海草和树枝利用起来搭建了一个简易的“床”，正好够人鱼躺在上面，鱼尾也可以在下方的水里舒展开。

“我得睡觉了”，森尼闭上眼睛双手合十放在耳边比划着。“在那之前，我可以给你讲个睡前故事”，因为他看人鱼似乎还很精神。

“从前有个小孩儿叫嘉嘉”，其实人鱼并不太懂自己到底在讲什么，但人鱼很喜欢听森尼讲话，他只是静静地听发出声音，也许他长这么大，第一次听见人类的语言。很明显他是喜欢的，人鱼总是有很多好奇的东西。

他聚精会神地看着森尼。森尼突然想到什么，摸摸人鱼的脸颊，“或许我该给你取个名字的，我们会在一起待上一段时间，至少目前我没什么地方可以去，是你收留了我”，人鱼眨眨眼，“因为你很好，你值得一个好名字”，人鱼突然凑过来用鼻尖戳戳他，森尼没有明白他的意思，于是人鱼用鼻尖点了点他的嘴唇。

“哇！我知道了，你是不是能听懂我在夸你，你能听懂'好'字对不对”，他惊喜地发现人鱼比自己想象中的聪明多了，他是人鱼，不是鱼。森尼奖励了他一个轻柔的吻，在鼻尖上，人鱼开心地笑了，他是个容易满足的乖小孩。

“让我想一想，我要给你取一个世界上最好的名字，比森尼还好的”，森尼轻轻地捧着人鱼的脸颊，人鱼金色的瞳仁里能看见自己的倒影，今夜的月光格外明亮。

他突然想到人鱼以为他死了那时发出的哼叫声，类似于赛文国语言里“一”的发音，比一绵长，然后是低沉的悲鸣，“宜恩”，森尼的脑海里突然冒出来这两个字。

“宜恩，你喜欢这个名字吗。你是海神的恩赐，你会一直幸福快乐，这是一个好名字”，人鱼并不能明白名字的含义，森尼指着自己，“我，我是森尼”，然后又指向人鱼，“你，你是宜恩”

然后他又花了一些时间给人鱼解释他为什么不能讲话要睡觉的原因，森尼向他保证他并不是像那条鱼一样死去了，自己会在太阳升起的时候睁开眼睛，给他的鼻尖一个早安吻。

沉睡之前，他嘴里还念念有词，“宜恩，宜恩”

森尼很久没有动，只有平缓而规律的呼吸声。人鱼想摸摸他起伏的胸膛，爪子伸过去，就在指尖快沾到森尼的皮肤时，他突然收回来，他想起白天森尼说过的，如果自己用力就会伤害他，流出红色的血液，他就会失去森尼。于是他在森尼熟睡的眼睛上吻了一下，然后慢慢离开木舟游向深海。

那点小鱼对他来说只是餐前甜点，那条巨大的鱼尾需要消耗很多能量，只是他不知道自己怎么告诉森尼没有吃饱，但他不想抢了森尼的鱼。他不需要那么多睡眠，夜晚是他捕杀的最佳时间，浅色瞳仁的夜视能力比大多数鱼类都好，白天只是用来补充体力的休息时间。

日子就这样一天天过去。有时候森尼觉得那些坏事从来都没有发生过，他和人鱼日出而作，日落而息。有时候他也和宜恩游到远一点的海域，宜恩会带他潜下去看美丽的珊瑚。

他学着捕鱼，用水草搓条做绳子，把礁石磨成斧子，用树干做斧柄。即使是现在过得很好，但他不能假装自己曾经没有父母没有国民，他的骨血里还有赛文国的一切。

过了大概一周左右，他终于发现宜恩的食量跟自己并不在一个级别。在一个清晨，睡饱后醒来并没有看见人鱼，他在整个小岛周围大叫也没有回应。过了好久，宜恩从很远的地方游回来，耳鳍上有血，森尼吓得以为他受了伤，用海水洗干净才发现不是宜恩的血。那也是他发现自己有必要教宜恩说话的契机。

在那以后，森尼尝试了所有能让他开口说话的方法，可人鱼每次只是哼唧两声就放弃了。森尼把大块的烤鱼放在他的嘴边，然后又拿开，“你不说话我就自己吃了”，即便他真的吃了人鱼也不说话。在反复好几天以后，森尼只觉得自己很委屈，他的耐心都被耗尽了。

森尼喋喋不休地诉说自己的想法，“你明明很饿却不告诉我，宜恩什么都不跟森尼讲”，他不理人鱼为了示好的接近，他不亲吻人鱼的鼻子，也不摸他的头发。森尼直接不跟人鱼有肢体接触了，“你明明可以出声，我有危险的时候你都知道叫喊，可是我教你说话你就闭着嘴巴”，人鱼想靠近，然而森尼直接跑到小岛中间的石板上躲起来，他不能走路，也不能离开海水。

森尼不再像往常一样，在他焦急的连声惊叫后过来抱抱他，甚至躲到礁石后面让他看不见他的身影，人鱼围着小岛游了好几圈，森尼就是怎样都不出来。

他终于尝试着，回想森尼每次教他发声，教他如何说话，“嘶——”，他努力地叫喊，“森，森一，森宜！！森尼！！！”，人鱼做到了，他学会了，“森尼——森尼——”

小王子笑着跑出来，扑到海里，人鱼抱着他在水里转圈，那条漂亮的鱼尾摆动稳稳地撑起两人的重量。“你做到了！”，他亲亲人鱼的鼻子，又蹭蹭脸颊，“你做到了宜恩！”

森尼学聪明了，有时候调皮的宜恩哄也不行，就只能用苦肉计或者别的什么。当天晚上他就继续践行着教宜恩说话的职责，于是他“威胁”宜恩，学不会讲自己的名字就不抱抱也不摸摸头，更不能想每天的早安吻。

于是人鱼在一天之内学会了四个字，对于之前来说已经是莫大的进步了，简直是质的飞跃。

比起第一第二人称代词，人鱼先学会了两人的名字，再后来还学会了很多简单的表达，于是他们的交流就变成了奇怪却可爱的第三人称句式。

“森尼，宜恩肚子饿了，要烤鱼吃”，人鱼在两人的相处里探索出了森尼的弱点，只要撒娇的话就什么都可以得到，诸如“今天真乖，你最可爱了”这种甜美的称赞，还有可以吃到最大块的烤鱼。“好啦，你又不会烤，重新跟我说，要吃烤鱼”，森尼老师虽然架不住人鱼宝宝的攻势，不过在教学这件事上还是公私分明的。

今天宜恩捕了一条很大的鱼，肉质鲜嫩，富有油脂，烤出来很香。森尼把鱼腹最嫩的一块喂给宜恩，“我，你，你就是怎么也学不会说”，人鱼慢吞吞地细嚼慢咽，然后才回答问题，“森尼，好，宜恩，喜欢，不喜欢我你，不好”，约摸是怕森尼生气，他也撕下一块鱼肉摊在手心递到他嘴边，痴痴的看着森尼笑。

宜恩的力量比森尼强大很多，但海洋里有太多更强更快的生物。这天清晨，森尼醒过来，等了很久都没有人鱼归来的身影，他在岛上转了好几圈也看不见蓝色海水里熟悉的金色磷光。

接近中午，热辣的阳光把沙子晒得滚烫。不远处漂来一股红色的海水，人鱼用尽最后一丝力气才游回小岛。森尼焦急地跑过去把他拖到水林边上，他现在离不开有水的环境。

“宜恩”，森尼颤抖着试图叫醒昏迷不醒的人鱼。他受了很重的伤，右手手背和手腕连接的地方不见了一块皮肤，缓缓渗血，原先漂亮的金色鱼尾上有好几条血痕。最严重的是左边的腰部有两个血洞，似乎是被大型生物咬得很深。森尼不敢想象宜恩是从多么可怕的野兽手里逃脱的，或许他差点拼了命才把对手杀死，因为他的指甲也在渗血。他还拼命游回来，宜恩只是想到森尼还在岛上等他回去。

森尼跑到船上，把能用的都用上，他用小刀把袍子剪成布条，清洗干净每一处伤口。多亏了前不久他在水林里发现一种他没见过的低矮植物，叶子边缘有锯齿，但捣碎后青绿的汁液似乎有加速治愈的功效。他花了很长一段时间才把宜恩身上每个较大的伤口包扎好，怕海水浸泡药布，他只能把宜恩拖到浅滩上，不时地用海水把他的身上弄湿，毕竟作为人鱼他不能在干涸的环境待太久。

宜恩的体温很低，因为失血过多比平时低很多。森尼不知道怎么做，他只能紧紧抱着人鱼的身体，他已经没什么能做的了，“宜恩，你答应我你只是累了想睡觉，等你睡饱了一定要醒过来好不好”，他也没什么可以失去的了，“或许我现在说话会吵到你，你也可能听不见，但如果你能听见，我就一直说”，他甚至没发现自己在哭，“你是海神送给我的礼物，我这辈子都不想把你还给海神了，他不能把你带走”

“我其实很早就准备好了离开这里，我的人民还在等着我回去，可我就像个逃兵，我不想走，我不知道这世上除了你我还能相信谁。我知道我不能永远待在这里，可我更不想失去你，我已经没有什么可以失去了，我在岛上什么也没有，我只有你”，他收紧了抱着人鱼的双臂，好像那样就能把他永远留在自己怀里一样，“我甚至自私地想过就在这里跟你过一辈子，可你是人鱼，也许我成老头子了你还像现在这样漂亮。我都不知道你到底几岁了呢，我马上就满十八了，生辰是我的噩梦，我试图忘记那些可怕的事情，可我不能装作什么都不没发生过”

小王子什么都没忘记，他给宜恩讲曾经发生过的一切。讲父亲说过的人生哲理，讲母亲拿手的丝绒起司蛋糕，讲国师虽然严格但从来都没有责罚过他，讲赛文国有一种金色的玫瑰，“我发誓那是我见过最美的花朵，宜恩等你好起来我就带你回去看看，不过都没有你的尾巴那么好看，你是世上最美好的存在”。他只是不停讲话，耐心等待奇迹的出现。

日落的时候，他讲到那场血色成人礼，“只有人最卑鄙，他们发明战争发明武器，他们不顾一切夺走生命，他们带走了我的父亲母亲。宜恩，你是我的太阳，如果我连太阳都失去了，我就再也没有活下去的勇气了”，森尼握着那只垂下去的右手，他不知道那块皮肤会不会长出来，会不会在宜恩漂亮的手上留下一个可怖的疤痕，他顾不上避开尖利的指甲，把他的右手挨着自己的脸颊。

突然怀里的人鱼猛地动了一下，他的指甲划伤森尼的下巴，可他丝毫感觉不到疼痛。宜恩缓缓睁开眼睛，金色的瞳仁有些暗淡，但谢天谢地他活过来了。

“宜恩”，森尼亲亲他的鼻尖，“做得好，你没有离开我，你没有把我丢在这里”，他不管不顾地亲吻宜恩的嘴唇，森尼迫切地想通过亲密的接触去确认对方的体温和存在。

宜恩的受伤让森尼变得愈发敏感，他每天严格要求人鱼不能游动不能离开自己的视野，这些天他也学会了跟水林里的鱼作斗争，时不时也在礁石缝里捉几只无辜的蛤蜊和螃蟹。他用磨平的石锅炖汤给人鱼喝，流质的实物富有营养并且更容易吸收。到了晚上他就把宜恩抱到船上和自己躺在一起，巨大的鱼尾摆在水里。宜恩不喜欢布条的束缚，他就把人鱼抱在怀里不让他乱动，甚至用下巴上那个伤口威胁“宜恩不想让森尼也受伤的话了不能用指甲划开布条”

他们无时无刻不待在一起。有时候宜恩嫌无聊撒娇想去海里游一圈，他甚至学会了骗他说“森尼捉的鱼太少了都喂不饱我，我得游到很远的地方去找点大鱼才行”，森尼也学会了制服人鱼的法宝，你再说我就只能继续堵住你的嘴了，用我的嘴。宜恩每天都有无数的理由想去更深的海域玩，每次都以森尼用舌头把他的每个牙齿都问候一遍的火热的吻收尾。

这天晚上，星辰疏稀，只有月光似往常一样明亮又皎洁。宜恩乖乖地躺在森尼温暖的胸膛上，他也习惯了“睡眠”，因为白天他们总有耗不完的精力。森尼把所有的计划都告诉了他，他要离开这里去拯救他的国家，宜恩没有反对，他只是觉得那是森尼的决定，他帮他制作更大的船只，他带着他游到更远的海域探索离开这里的路线——他们在海面之下亲吻，尽管森尼说那和平时不一样，他只是需要从自己强大的肺泡里汲取足够多的氧气。

他甚至学会了控制用手触摸的力度，宜恩诚实地形容那种力度是他对待一块最柔软的烤鱼，他不想让完整的一块被自己不小心弄碎。在森尼生气之前他也学会了用嘴唇堵住对方要责怪他的嘴唇。

森尼颈窝的体温暖烘烘的，弄得他右边的耳鳍很痒，他只能动来动去，于是他想到一个绝佳的办法，转过身来趴在森尼身上，那样耳鳍既不会发痒他也能低头捕捉森尼柔软的双唇。

人鱼不时地舔舐森尼的鼻尖和眼睛，又用虎牙轻轻地啃咬因为自己而永远留下伤痕的下巴。突然他的腹部感受到奇怪的东西，很硬，硌着自己的腰部和鱼尾连接部分的软肉，难受。他把手伸到森尼的裤子里，“森尼，这里好烫，平时不是都是软的吗”

只有海神知道此时装睡的森尼有多难受。他不知道要怎么向宜恩解释这一切，他本想等这该死的生理反应自己退散，可他低估了宜恩对他的好奇心。

人鱼向下靠近，大半尾巴都在水里。他甚至拉下森尼的裤子，那根炽热的阴茎他虽然见过但没有见过这样硬挺着的样子。“森尼，这里有水，就像你的眼睛会流泪”，海神在上他还学会了使用修辞，“森尼，宜恩可以尝尝吗”

行动派人鱼没等森尼回答就自作主张伸出舌头去品尝“新的眼泪”的味道了，“比森尼的眼泪咸”，他是在尝过苦涩的药草之后学会辨别味道的，并且在与他最喜欢的烤鱼作了一番比较后学会了更为高级的表达——“比较级”。人鱼还记得不能用虎牙把森尼咬伤，他小心翼翼地用舌头裹着龟头部分舔吮。

森尼把他拉开然后抱起来，用比以前每一次都重的力气折磨他的嘴唇，那双有力的腿夹着湿滑的鱼尾，他的手从人鱼的乳头一句往下，摸到腹部鳞片之下同样鼓胀的一点。那是他亲吻宜恩时发现的，但人鱼自己并不太清楚，那是人鱼隐秘的性器官。他轻轻地揉搓这鼓起的部分，试图用温热的宽大手掌按下去，“嗯，哼，森尼不要”，他不安地扭动，但森尼的动作并没有让他感到疼痛，而是一种奇异的，以前没有过的麻痒。

森尼的手继续往下，“宜恩，乖，把自己打开好不好”。那是一条更加隐蔽的缝隙，之前他换药的时候还以为这里是被自己粗心忽略掉的伤口，但宜恩不喜欢他抚摸这里，“不是，森尼那里不是，宜恩那里不疼”，过了一会儿那条缝隙又自己合上了，不凑近细看的话，那条金色鱼尾依旧完整而耀眼。

“森尼先亲亲”，宜恩急切去寻觅因为森尼分心而离开的嘴唇，在他心里，对森尼的肢体接触各个部位都有不同的喜爱程度。摸摸头不痛不痒的有点喜欢，然后是亲亲他的鼻尖，那表示他做得很好，再然后就是森尼亲他的嘴唇，最好把舌头也伸进来那样，森尼的味道很甜。

“那你先把这里打开给我摸摸好不好”，他只蜻蜓点水般在人鱼嘟起的嘴唇上停留了不到一面，更别提打开嘴唇伸舌头那样了。宜恩急得胡乱地捕捉他乱动的嘴唇，“宜恩把这里打开好不好，森尼不会把你弄疼的，森尼会很轻，然后森尼就亲亲好不好”，他用自己嘶哑又低沉的声音在人鱼敏感的耳鳍旁边诱惑着。

“你的手往下一点”，人鱼指引着狡猾的恶魔探访自己的秘密之地，“再往右一点”，他突然深呼一口气，森尼的手指轻轻伸进去，湿润而紧致。事实上人鱼并不知道那里是用来做什么的，只有森尼抚摸或亲吻他的时候，那条口子会不自觉露出来，有点痒，他不喜欢那种痒的感觉。然后乖宝宝得到了他喜欢的亲吻方式，森尼用嘴唇裹着他比起上唇厚了很多的下唇，森尼喜欢动也不动就只是含着他的下唇。他放松了不少，那条肉缝打开得更大了，森尼的力度控制得很好，没有伤了他，四根手指在里头轻轻戳刺，很好地缓解了人鱼莫名的痒。

“宜恩，森尼可不可以进去”，手指退出来，那种不舒服的酸痒又上来了，人鱼快速点了点头，于是那根让他无比好奇的阴茎缓缓推进，比手指粗大，他开始扭动鱼尾，可森尼抓着他更靠近了，他没意识到自己发出哼叫。

“宜恩，这是我们那里相爱的人才会做的事情。你知道什么叫相爱吗”，他深情地看着人鱼干净的金色瞳孔，“森尼跟宜恩这样就是相爱，我不能离开你不能没有你，你受伤了记得回家的路回来森尼的怀里，这就是相爱”

“跟着森尼说，宜恩爱森尼”，他奖励了认真听着的人鱼一个甜美的吻，还不忘舔了舔那两颗可爱的虎牙。宜恩被顶得累了，只是紧紧靠在森尼的身上，“宜恩，爱，森尼”，然后他得到了一个鼻尖上的吻，“宜恩学得真好”

好不容易射出来，人鱼感觉到了尾巴里滚烫的东西，于是用力夹得更紧了。森尼抱着倦极的人鱼，在他的额头印了一个轻柔的晚安吻。“睡吧，今天你玩累了，明天我们捉一条最肥的大鱼，森尼可不能饿着最乖的宜恩”

(卧底是大学士，被高奇国收买)   
(这篇是坑了，就是我痴迷人鱼)


End file.
